This protocol will screen women at 26 weeks gestation or after, at premature rupture of the membranes or premature labor with vaginal and rectal cultures, and routine urinary cultures. Positive screens will be treated except for term presentation with membrane rupture less than 12 hours. Neonates less than 37 weeks gestation will be treated, and greater than 37 weeks may be treated.